plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Combustible
, |Signature Superpower = Blazing Bark |Other Superpowers = Meteor Strike Embiggen Time to Shine |Flavor Text = If you want to see him blow his top, try calling him "Stumpy". Go on. Try it.}} Captain Combustible is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Kabloom and Mega-Grow plant cards against the Zombies. His signature superpower is Blazing Bark, which allows him to give a Plant +4 . Statistics *'Classes: 'Kabloom, Mega-Grow *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Blazing Bark - A Plant gets +4 . **'Other:' ***Meteor Strike - Do 3 damage to a Zombie. ***Embiggen - A Plant gets +2 /+2 . ***Time to Shine - A Plant does a Bonus Attack. *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 08: Menace on Molten Mountain! **Zombie Mission 11: Hot Lava Deadlock **Zombie Mission 25: The Un-trustable Captain Combustible **Zombie Mission 37: No Vacation at the Volcano *'Battle Area: '''Volcano Hero description ''If you want to see him blow his top, try calling him "Stumpy". Go on. Try it. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy This fiery tree makes flammable combo decks, using Re-Peat Moss or Repeater to win the game in one turn with a flurry of high-Strength Bonus Attacks and Tricks. With Captain Combustible's decks contain Kabloom and Mega-Grow plants. These two types of classes are big stat boosters meaning this hero is meant for boosting his cards. A great strategy is using Re-Peat Moss along with stat boosters, and most notably, Blazing Bark, causing this plant to do many super powerful bonus attacks. However, Captain Combustible has one major disadvantage, which is his lack of Amphibious cards. Because of this, it might not be a good idea to use him in levels where there are more water lanes than normal. Try to make up for it using Berry Blast, Cherry Bomb, or Meteor Strike to destroy the zombies placed in water lanes, plants like Sour Grapes and Kernel Corn to damage them, or Whipvine and Sweet Potato to move them to a designated lane. Also, Captain Combustile has no cards that allow him to instantly destroy zombies. The only method to defeating tough zombies is to boost his own plants and fight fire with fire. Against Captain Combustible will prove to be a major threat, as his usage of peas and Torchwoods will mean that he is heavily guarded and will wreak havoc in your defenses, so it is advised to take care of him as quickly as possible. By using powerful zombies, the player should be able to take down Captain Combustible's defenses and defeat him. If the player faces off against Captain Combustible in a map with a lane of water in it, they can use the water to their advantage. Due to Captain Combustible's lack of Amphibious plants, the player can use Amphibious zombies in order to sneak around his defenses and damage him directly. However, focusing on Captain Combustible's plants on land is important too, as they can be buffed easily. Strategy Decks Trivia *His flames are always blue, which is similar to a Torchwood fed with Plant Food in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **He is also similar to the Giga Torchwood from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *His eyes are always flaming, however occasionally they extinguish long enough for the player to see them. *His theme is an altered version of Green Shadow's, and has more brass opposed to woodwind. This is also used with Citron. *He is the only hero to have a unique color in his signature superpower cutscene (blue). *He is likely based on Nova, a Marvel superhero. *He bears a resemblance to Helmdall from the Marvel universe. *His description may allude to Grumpy Stumpy, a character in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, who is also Torchwood-based. *The motto, "Power to the Peashooters!" references the fact that the Torchwood makes all pea-based attacks stronger. *He is one of the three plant heroes that lack Amphibious plants, the other two being Solar Flare and Chompzilla. **Out of the three, he is the only one that doesn't lead the Solar class. **He is also the only male in the three above. Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Kabloom plants Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Kabloom heroes Category:Mega-Grow heroes